This invention relates generally to safety apparatus and more particularly to a device for mounting on a billboard to enable a worker to be connected thereto to prevent the worker from falling.
As a result of the enactment of various safety laws persons working at elevated height positions are required to be protected against falls. One common approach to achieve that end is the use of a safety line or cable which is connected to a fixed anchor point on the building and which is dropped down to the ground so that it extends between the elevated position and the ground. This line may serve as a line on which a conventional "rope grab" device or a conventional lowering device, e.g., a SKY GENIE (Registered Trademark) device sold by Descent Control, Inc. of Fort Smith, Arkansas, is mounted.
Persons working on elevated billboards frequently have to move about the billboard to complete their tasks, e.g., to completely paper the billboard with the advertising materials. While the use of a conventional safety line connected to a fixed anchor will adequately protect the worker from a fall, it tends to inhibit his/her freedom of movement.
The prior art has not addressed the foregoing problem in an adequate manner heretofore.